


Like In A Fairy Tale

by nostalgia



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Gen, creepy doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgia/pseuds/nostalgia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Clyde meets the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like In A Fairy Tale

Once upon a time there were three children, and a woman who was mother to all and none. They saved so many people, over and over. It was a secret, just the four of them, but their mother knew that they were attracting attention. 

 

The one who is her real son never dreams, and this is good. This means no silly fantasies, no desire to see things that didn't exist. 

The girl has found a boyfriend, and this is even better. She has something to stay home for, someone to play with and never get bored.

The other boy has lost his father and frightened his mother. Sarah feeds him an apple every day and hopes. She stops telling him her stories and counts the days between too young and too old. 

 

He grows taller and braver, and the tin dog is always by his side. Sarah begins to weave horrifying tales, is careful to mention the ones who never went home. 

Sarah Jane went home, eventually, but part of her is still there, still trapped. She will never be complete again. She imagines parts of all of them, ghosts wandering the corridors of the blue box, entertaining a lonely little boy who never really grew up. 

 

She sees _him_ again and warns him off. She knows things, she says, things that would make sure no one ever travelled with him again. 

"You don't have the right," she says, slamming the door and turning the locks that won't keep him out. 

 

Like all children, Clyde is a rebel. It will be different for him, he says, because he kissed Luke once and nothing happened. Sarah was just weak, not like him. Not like him at all. 

 

He leaves a note when he goes. He apologises for taking the dog, promises he'll be home in time for tea. It would be no comfort, but she never sees it -- the paper is pushed under a book when the blue box leaves.


End file.
